


Drabbles of Flegends

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quickwest, Steelatom - Freeform, Vixenwave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Assorted unrelated flash and legends drabbles and the like.





	1. Quickwest

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate au drabble. Quickwest.

Jesse was pissed, a little bit, most of the time. At the very least, annoyed. Because the universe hated her, or maybe her soulmate was dead (like with her dad, but did she consider that? She did, she didn't want to), or something else, whenever she wrote something on her arm nothing would show up in response. She wrote, "Hey", "Hello", "Hi", "Do you need help with your homework I'm smart and really bored", and "Do you even exist" and other things so much that she went out and bought a soulmark pen ("Soulmate tested! Non-toxic for writing on skin! Perfect to communicate with that special someone!") to write to them. It didn't work, nothing did. Ugh. Everything sucks.  
So when she was at a club with Barry, Iris, Caitlin, and Cisco (and some random cute guy called Wally who she made a just terrible first impression on), screwing off the bracelet detector thingy, and out-of-habit writing "Hi" on her arm with her soulmark pen, she didn't expect anything at all.  
So, I mean, you can reasonably expect her to scream when she goes to write another greeting and/or pleasantries and sees a "Hey! :)" scrawled on her left wrist.


	2. Quickwest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A betting headcanon I have. Quickwest drabble.

Wally, having spent much of his near-adult life illegally drag racing in order to support himself and his cancer-ridden mother, literally thrived off bets. Jesse, a girl who basically knew no bounds (unless her dad was involved, his overprotection knew no bounds either), gained the betting habit from Wally, and they bet each other a lot.  
At first it was little things, like, "Bet you can't hold your breath for a minute," or "Betcha can't bet me in rock paper scissors," (on E2 they called it math science history, and the rules never cease to confuse), or something like that.  
But when Jesse came back as a speedster, the bets were always something bigger, that had to do with her power, like "If I get you up to the top of that tree betcha can't get down without my help," or "Bet you can't get to the top of that building and come down in less than three seconds."


	3. Platonic Vixenwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern legends au  
> Living together au  
> No powers au

"Like what you've done with the place," Amaya commented dryly, dropping her suitcase to her side.   
The room that had once been Kendra Saunders' was meant to be kept for her return, but Sara kept dumping her trash in the room, and Rip (until he had to temporarily move out) had found it soothing to sit in Kendra's room, the only quiet place left in Legends House, meaning the whole room was covered in books and paper and chip bags and candy wrappers.  
Mick snorted. "Do you wanna live here or not?"  
Amaya raised her eyebrows. "You know I don't." But she had too. (Her ex-boyfriend in her old place, Justice Roomings, was murdered and she couldn't bear to keep living there, so here she was).  
"True, " Mick considered, "But if you'd rather get Rip or Boss's, you're stuck here."  
Amaya sighed. "I can almost taste those scented candles. Did she live off of those?"  
"Prob'ly."  
"Well it'll work for now. I'll take it from here."  
"You do that," he replied.


	4. Steelatom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shortest platonic steelatom thing on the planet. (They're my otp but I can't write Ray well so)

"Whatcha got there?"  
Nate spins around in his chair to see Ray.   
"Oh, nothing, I just found Captain Hunter's discontinued cereal collection, and I am both shocked and offended that they discontinued these babies," Nate responds, holding up the box to show to Ray.   
"So your attempt to save Honey Nut Cheerios is to... eat them?"  
"Yep," Nate says. "For the greater good."


	5. Amaya Meet The Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like it says on the tin. A rewrite of how Amaya should have met the Time Squad.

"Wow!" Sara snaps.  
"Wow indeed," Stein agrees.  
"You people-" Sara sighs. "You all got Hourman- Rex Tyler!- killed."  
"In my defense-"  
"Your defense nothin'. Seriously!"  
"Rex is dead, assassin," Rory grumbles from the back. "And it wasn't my fault," Nate puts in.  
Sara says, "But Rex-"  
"My boyfriend. Is dead, and it's your guys' fault."  
Sara turns to see that one girl (what was her name? Vixen, it was Vixen), her expression calm and businesslike, and she extends one hand to shake. "Amaya Jiwe," she says. "And that's all you need to know that you don't know."  
Sara snorts, shaking her hand. "Sara."  
"And them?"  
"Rory is the big one," Sara begins, "Jax is the youngest one, Stein... he's the old one with Jax, Ray is the boy scout, and Nate is also the boy scout."  
"Eagle scout!"  
"Shut it," Rory grumbles.  
Amaya raises her eyebrows. "Charmed."  
"Um, why are you, uh, here?" Ray asks, awkward.  
"I'm here to get ahold of Rex's killer. And, unfortunately, my team can't time travel, so I'm stuck with you people."  
"Fun," Mick says.


	6. Quickwest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short AF drabble. Just liked it and it was in my head all day.

Jesse and Wally would tease Cisco about Gypsy.  
They stopped, however, after Cisco stumbled upon them kissing in the speed lab.  
Now, after a very uncomfortable unspoken agreement, there is no more teasing.


End file.
